The Reason Why
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: AU (GB!Teddy and Victoire) What really made Remus go back to Tonks in Deathly Hallows?


**Note: In this universe, Fem!Teddy's name is Andy (after Andromeda) and Male!Victoire's name is Adam (yes, it's random, I just didn't want to name him Victor.)**

 **Also, I have altered their ages a bit, so Andy is younger than Adam.**

Remus slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. Harry had a point. _Of course he had a point, you git_. But Harry didn't understand what Remus was going through, what he had gone through his entire life.

Remus had spent his life believing that he wasn't worthy of love, of happiness.

He sat down at the table and noticed a piece of parchment with a bag next to it. Remus picked up the note first and read it to himself.

 _Remus -_

 _If I have the right date, you've just left Ron, Hermione, and I after telling us that Tonks is pregnant._

 _I want you to think about your choice, here. To help you do that, I've left a Time Turner in the bag that came with this note. I want you to travel to June 2, 2016._

 _Four turns should do it. Make sure to put a glamor charm on yourself, just to be safe._

 _Good luck,_

 _Harry._

Remus opened the bag and pulled the device out of the bag in awe. How did Harry get this? How did he send it back in time? _2016..._ Did that mean what he thought it meant? Taking a deep breath, the werewolf put the chain around his neck and turned it four times.

The room spun until he landed in a corridor at Hogwarts. He quickly put a glamor on himself and put the Time Turner in his pocket. Remus figured that he couldn't just stand around—that would look suspicious. And creepy.

He decided to go to the Headmaster's office. When he was told to answer, he was surprised that he didn't hear Dumbledore's voice. It sounded like…

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at the desk.

 _Hm, seems fitting._

"May I help you, sir?", she asked, standing up to greet him. Remus made his voice sound lower so she wouldn't recognize him.

"Yes", _coverstory, coverstory… "_ I went to Beauxbatons, and I am considering sending my children here." Minerva looked surprised, but nodded. "I could find a student to give you a tour, if you'd like." "That sounds wonderful."

The witch sent her patrons out of the office and put her wand away once more. "She will be here in a moment."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Enter", Minerva called. The door opened, revealing a teenage girl in a tshirt and jeans. "I'm sorry I took so long, Professor."

"That is quite alright", she turned to Remus. "This is our Head Girl, Andromeda Lupin." Remus' heart almost stopped. _This_ was what—or who—Harry wanted him to see.

"You can call me Andy", the girl quickly interjected.

"Would you be able to give Mr...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." "Marcus Williams", Remus said quickly. He had no idea where he had gotten that name from. He was still reeling from seeing his daughter. _Daughter._

"Would you give Mr. Williams a tour, please, Ms. Lupin?" The girl nodded and gave him a friendly smile. "Sure, follow me."

Remus followed her out the office, taking in her appearance as they went. He looked at her clothes. She definitely inherited her mother's fashion sense. She also must have inherited Dora's metamorphmagus skills, as the ends of her hair were turquoise.

"So", she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm not really sure where to start…Here, let's go to the entrance hall and start there. Ignore everything we pass on the way—I'll explain it later."

Remus smiled as they continued walking. He decided to speak up.

"So, you're Head Girl?", he asked, trying to mask the pride in his voice. Andy nodded. "Yes, I am. It was kind of a surprise. To me, not to the rest of my family." "Do you have any siblings?" She shook her head.

"No. Well, not blood-related siblings, anyway. My godfather has three kids, so they're kind of like my brothers and sister."

They reached the doors. "Okay, now we can start. I'm sure you probably came in through here, but this is the Entrance Hall, and straight back there is the Great Hall. We have meals there. On either side there's a staircase, and they each lead to either Gryffindor Tower", she pointed to the left, "Or Ravenclaw Tower", she pointed to the right.

"Oh", she said, "I don't know if you know about our Houses." Remus shook his head, giving her an interested look. "Okay, so there are four Houses: Gryffindor–stands for bravery and chivalry, Slytherin–cunning, and constantly saying that they're not all evil."

"Ravenclaw–cleverness and wit, and Hufflepuff, my House–fairness and tact."

Remus felt a pang of something when he heard that she wasn't a Gryffindor. He supposed Hufflepuff was fitting, though. She did seem a lot like Dora.

"Would you like to see where all the dorms are?", Andy asked. "It's kind of a trek to get from one to the others. And we wouldn't be able to go into any except mine." Remus shook his head, "Whatever you think is best."

"I don't think it's really necessary", Andy said. "But I will show you some of the classrooms—none of them are really that far apart."

As they walked, Remus noticed that the castle was basically empty. "Where is everyone?", he asked. "On certain weekends students above third year are allowed to go into the wizarding village nearby, Hogsmeade."

"You didn't go?", he asked. Andy smiled sheepishly, "I may have...lost my privilege to go."

Remus was surprised. She didn't really strike him as a troublemaker, she was _Head Girl_ , for Merlin's sake! "What happened?", he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Andy's hair turned pink at the ends as she blushed.

"It was nothing, really. I was out of bed at night—I _was_ on patrol, mind you—and I wanted to head to the kitchen because I was starving. The Hufflepuff dorms are right next to the kitchen. Professor McGonagall caught me."

Remus couldn't help but wonder if Harry had given her the Map, or his invisibility cloak. Would she have used them?

"...and this is the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom", Andy finished. "My favorite class, and many others'. Do you have any questions for me?"

Remus was about to say no, when two voices—a boy and a girl—rang out.

"Andy!"

Andy rolled her eyes, "Excuse me", she said and turned in that direction.

"What?", she asked as the two kids ran to her.

"Dom said that I could have some of the candy she brought you!", the boy said excitedly. Andy smiled at the girl, "Yeah? What did you get me?"

The girl was glaring at the boy. "I got you your favorite; Honeydukes chocolate." Andy's eyes lit up and Remus had to bite back a laugh. There's something she inherited from him.

"Can I have some, Andy?", the boy pleaded. Andy pretended to think about it. "Maybe...We'll see. Thanks, Dom. Take it to your dorm and bring it to me a dinner, okay?" She nodded and hurried off, the boy went the opposite direction.

"Sorry about that", Andy said, shaking her head. "It's alright", Remus said. "Are those your godfather's children?" Andy shook her head as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Dominique is his niece, and my boyfriend's younger sister. The boy, James, is his oldest."

 _James._ Could it be…? _No, James is a fairly common name. Purely coincidental, I'm sure._

 _And...her boyfriend?_ Remus felt yet another pang, this one a feeling of fierce protection from the wolf in him. He didn't know where his future self was at that moment, but he was sure that he had threatened that boy within an inch of his life.

"Did you have any questions?", Andy asked again. Remus snapped out his thoughts.

"No. Well", he had to ask one thing. "Who is your godfather? If you don't mind me asking." Andy smiled wryly as she answered.

"Harry Potter. Famous war hero, defeater of Voldemort...Husband of former Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies."

Remus nodded, masking his true feelings at that statement.

 _Defeater of Voldemort. Godfather._ He supposed that made sense—if anything were to happen to Remus and Dora, Harry would be the only person who could really understand.

"He defeated Voldemort?", Remus asked without meaning to. Andy smirked, "Would you like an autograph?"

Then she started laughing. "Sorry", she said, containing her laughter. "When I was younger, maybe nine or ten, his brother-in-law told me about all the crazy stuff Harry did when he was a kid. When I went to their house that day, I asked him for an autograph."

Remus smirked. It was easy to see that Harry hated the attention that he received, so he could imagine his reaction.

"What did he do?", Remus asked her. Andy shifted slightly, but the smile remained on her face. "He told me not to repeat that in front of any of the other kids. I should ask him again when I go home for the summer."

There was one more question nagging at Remus, but he wasn't sure if it'd be inappropriate to ask.

"What do your parents do?", he asked, choosing his words carefully. "Your last name sounds familiar."

Andy's smile faltered a bit and she looked away.

"My parents...died when I was a baby", she said quietly. "During the Battle of Hogwarts. I actually found where they were, as morbid as that sounds."

Remus was frozen; all of his strength was going towards not crying.

Then it hit him.

This is why Harry wanted him to see this. It proved to Remus that, even if he _had_ left Tonks—which was seeming less and less appealing as time went on—it wouldn't have stopped her from fighting as well.

"Well, I think that's pretty much it", Andy said. "Sorry that it wasn't more interesting, I've never given a tour before. Do you need help getting back to McGonagall's office?" "No, I'll be fine, thank you", Remus told her. She smiled and began to walk away before he stopped her. "Andy." She turned around.

"Your parents would be very proud of you."

Andy thanked him quietly and continued in the opposite direction.

After finding another empty corridor, Remus hid behind a corner and turned the Time Turner four times once more, landing back in his house and taking only a moment to take the device off and set it down before apparating to Dora's mother's house.

When Andy was born eight months later, Remus had only one suggestion:

"Harry should be her godfather."

 **I hope you enjoyed! I've been messing around with this idea for a while and finally managed to get this out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
